Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear wheel suspension for a motorcycle adapted to effectively absorb shock imposed on a rear wheel for improved riding comfort even with variation in load on the motorcycle.
Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there has been known a rear wheel suspension for a motorcycle in which a rear wheel support frame such as a rear fork supporting a rear wheel is mounted on the body frame at the rear portion thereof for up and down swinging movement and in which a rear shock absorber is connected between the body frame and the rear wheel support frame. However, such a prior art rear wheel suspension is disadvantageous in that the greater the load on the motorcycle, the worse becomes the riding comfort.